Billy Lee
is one of the main protagonists of the Double Dragon game series. Biography ''Double Dragon Heir to the Chinese Martial Art, Sou-Setsu-Ken. He began learning Chinese Kenpou from his father at 12 years of age and mastered several martial arts forms during the following eight years until he turned 20, when he inherited the title of "Sou-Setsu-Ken Master" and established the Sou-Setsu-Ken Dojo with his older brother to teach citizens how to defend themselves from the Black Warriors. Double Dragon II: The Revenge At the young age of 20, he and his older twin brother became legendary masters of a Chinese style of Kenpou called Sou-Setsu-Ken. In the first game, Billy saved his girlfriend Marian from the clutches of the Black Warriors. But now, Marian was killed by the Black Warriors and Billy is looking to avenge her death. Billy is Player 1 and wears dark blue clothing. Double Dragon 3: The Rosetta Stone Heir of Sou-Setsu-Ken. He started to learn Chinese Kenpou from his father since he was 12 years old and learned several fighting styles for eight years until he turned 20, when he became the heir to Sou-Setsu-Ken. He recently returned from a training mission and is now facing his biggest challenge yet: to find three Rosetta Stones. Super Double Dragon One half of the Double Dragons. He began to learn Chinese Martial Arts and several other kinds of fighting styles at the age of 12 and became heir to the Southern-style of Sou-Setsu-Ken at age 20. Battletoads & Double Dragon: The Ultimate Team :'Height': 5′ 10″ :'Weight': 165 lbs. :'Color': Blue :'Birth date': 7-28-70- Leo The younger brother of Jimmy Lee. He began his martial arts training at age 12 and became a Kung Fu Sou-Setsu-Ken master at age 20. Double Dragon'' (TV series) Billy is separated from his twin brother at birth. His uncle, the Shadow Master, kidnaps Jimmy. Billy is rescued by their father, John, and is placed in the care of John's teacher. Eighteen years later, Billy reunites with his brother, and makes him see just how evil the Shadow Master really is. Billy is the even-tempered, responsible brother, and often dispenses wisdom to the students of the Dragon Dojo. Jimmy is the bad-tempered, trendy brother, and often dispenses serious code to the students of the Dragon Dojo. ''Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls'' dossier Date of birth: 10-23-69- Libra/Scorpio, Videogame Billy Lee is 7-28-70- Trend/geek Leo/Sagittarius, influenced in martial arts and higher ego :Height: 6′ 2″ :Weight: 210 lbs :Eyes: Blue :Hair: Black :Likes: Milk :Dislikes: Shadow Master :Origin: Metro City :Fighting style: Art of Dragon ''Double Dragon'' (Neo Geo) Data :Voice: Hikaru Midorikawa :Birthplace: Los Angeles :Height: 5′ 9″ :Weight: 154 lbs. :Fighting style: Sousetsuken :Hobbies: Playing video games, driving cars Story A kind hearted, justice-loving young man who grew up learning Chinese and Japanese martial arts from a very young age. With his older brother Jimmy, he created the fighting style "Sou-Setsu-Ken". Sou-Setsu-Ken is a combination of Shaolin Kenpo, T'ai Chi, karate, judo, aikido, etc. Billy runs a martial arts dojo with his brother where he works on developing and mastering the best technique, but a letter from their old instructor brought them back to the city in which they grew up. Upon hearing of Koga Shuko from Marian, Billy makes the decision to destroy his evil organization. ''Double Dragon Advance The younger of the Lee brothers, Billy is a martial artist with a strong heart and body. He has learned numerous styles of martial arts since he was a child, and with his brother Jimmy, he founded Sou-Setsu-Ken at the age of 20. He is usually calm and quiet; only his brother Jimmy is capable of stopping him. ''Rock'n Game Boy PROFILE :Height: 175cm :Weight: 72kg :Fighting style: Sousetsuken :Specialties: Kicks and nunchaku :Hobby: Training :Martial arts idol: Bruce Lee Trivia *In the original game, Billy was featured as a blond guy wearing blue clothes, and his twin brother Jimmy had brown hair while wearing red clothes. Later on the series, both characters switched hair colors. *The Lee brothers have several appearances and cameos in other Technos Japan games such as: **A pseudo appearance in the Kunio Kun series as Ryūichi and Ryūji, the Hattori Twins. The Double Dragon theme even plays when they arrive. **''WWF Superstars''. Billy has a cameo as a member of the audience. **''Super Spike V'Ball''. The NES port of the game has Billy and Jimmy as playable characters. *In Double Dragon Neon, Billy is voiced by Jeff Luke (who also voices Jimmy Lee). *Billy could possibly have been inspired by the character Kenshiro from the manga/anime series Hokuto No Ken (1983). Gallery ChararcBillydd1.gif|'Billys in-game sprite in ''Double Dragon and Double Dragon II (arcade / NES) Chardd2nesbillyb.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (NES) DD3AC Billy Lee portrait.png|''Double Dragon 3: The Rosetta Stone'' Charbd21.gif|''Battletoads & Double Dragon: The Ultimate Team'' Charddvbilly1.gif|''Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls'' CharneoBilly.gif|''Double Dragon'' (Neo Geo) billyleedoubledragon.png|''Double Dragon Advance'' Double Dragon Neon Billy Artwork.jpg|''Double Dragon Neon'' Billy WWFSS.png|''WWF Superstars'' Spike.jpg|''Super Spike V'Ball'' See also *Jimmy Lee *Marian References Category:Heroes Category:Lee Family Category:Male Characters Category:Battletoads & Double Dragon characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Double Dragon characters Category:Double Dragon Fighters Category:Double Dragon II: The Revenge characters Category:Double Dragon IV Characters Category:Double Dragon Neon characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Super Double Dragon Characters